Rayah
Rayah was a Matoran scavenger of no element in the Orvollious Alternate Universe. History Early Life Rayah, like most Matoran, was created on the planet Spherus Magna in the Orvollious Alternate Universe. However, unlike the other Matoran in this universe, Rayah was not created by Mata Nui. She was created by Karzahni in an attempt to make sentient life. Using body parts from fallen Matoran warriors (mostly mechanical parts), Rayah was created. However, Karzahni could not give the being sentience. Not only that, but he was horrified by her altogether. Because of these reason, Karzahni trashed the corpse and left it to rot in an old battlefield. Her body was discovered by Matoran medics who were sweeping the battlefield to find soldiers who may have been left behind. Her body was taken to Artahka, where he was able to grant her sentience using his Mask of Creation, as well as some of Mata Nui's power. It was revealed that she could not be given a new body either, as she would die in the process Almost immediately after her creation, Rayah was discriminated against by most of her fellow Matoran brethren. When fighting against Karzahni's forces, her comrades-in-arms would try to abandon her on the battlefield, albeit never doing so successfully. Giliea When the Toa Spherus killed Karzahni and revived Mata Nui, Raya went on-board Mata Nui's new body. It traveled to the planet known as Giliea. As soon as the vessel landed, Rayah immediately ran out into the wilderness, determined to live a solitary life and escape discrimination from her fellow Matoran. Little did she know, this saved her from the onslaught that was executed by the League of Six Kingdoms against the Matoran. Rayah eventually traveled to a city near the coast of the continent; a city destroyed by Takadox in his crusade, where she sought refuge. Not too long after, Odiahk had defeated Takadox, saving Giliea. Because of Odiahk's heroics, the Matoran and Toa races were accepted in Giliean society. This didn't really mean much for Rayah, though. The ruined city which Rayah inhabited, Ralug, was never repaired and left abandoned. Due to its low elevation and close proximity to the sea, it was too much work to repair the city, and the possibility of flooding just proved too much effort. Ralug eventually became a scavenging town, where beings from all around would come and try to take whatever technology they could get their hands on. Rayah, being one of the first to arrive in the ruined city, knew her way around well. She could navigate the massive flood tunnels with ease, effectively getting to different places in short amounts of time. Injury While Rayah was passing through the tunnels one day, nearing her scrapping run, she was a attacked by a creature that had gone into the flood tunnels. The creature cracked Rayah's mask, as well as damaging parts of her body and right arm. Many of the gears and pistons used to operate her limbs were damaged, inhibiting her movement. The large crack in her Hau would gradually make her weaker over time. TBA Trivia * The MOC used to represent Rayah was inspired by the rusty Hau the author, Pitcat, got in his Kane-Ra and Muaka set * The character Rayah is heavily inspired by the character Rey from Star Wars: The Force Awakens, as seen by her role as a scavenger and her use of a staff. * The author created this character specifically for the Orvollious Universe. If Rayah had a Core Universe counterpart, much of her role as a scavenger and her being created by Karzahni would probably stay the same. The material in between would be changed, though